


Just Enough

by iliveinfantasies



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angry!sex, District 13, F/F, Hunger Games, Joniss - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinfantasies/pseuds/iliveinfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for angry!joniss sex, so I wrote it. It's smut.</p>
<p>Johanna comes home after training one day, pissed off and full of adrenaline, to find Katniss sad. They fight, and then that fight turns into very angry sex. They end up realizing what a bizarre relationship they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This is smut. Sort of PWP, except that it could possibly turn into a story at some point eventually who knows. It is definitely NC-17. That’s what was requested, and somehow, I thought it was a good idea to try and take it on? Also swearing. Angry! Johanna’s internal monologue just lends itself to swearing, so there you go.

Johanna didn’t exactly know how it had happened. She had shown up after training that evening to find Katniss moping on her bed about one thing or another, trying to be stone-faced and angry, but really just looking sad and beaten down and like she could use a really good hit of morphling.  _Couldn’t we all, brainless?_  Before she knew it, Katniss was on her feet, giving Johanna “the Everdeen look” (the one where she looked a tiny bit pissed off and annoyed but really mostly just still defeated and a little bit too cold for a Girl on Fire), and Johanna was moving in closer, still working off the adrenaline rush of exhaustion that she got from training (that was still nowhere near as good as  _that fucking hit)_ and was laughing but not really laughing and saying “you couldn’t take on the Capitol right now, brainless, because we’re both as good as fucking dead the way we are.” Katniss had tried to look down but Johanna had stepped in closer and the air crackled with just a little bit too much electricity and the tension had made the air taste thick irritation just got the better of her and her crazy was overcome with tension and suddenly she was bruising the other girls lips with her own.

She actually couldn’t even remember which of them had started it, but now Katniss’ moans were flowing softly and steadily through her throat into Johanna’s mouth, filling it with a soft vibration to juxtapose thr roughness of Johanna’s fingernails fumbling up Katniss’ shirt just to rake back down her back. They both gave in too fast, two addicts who couldn’t quite get what they really wanted so instead they settled for a taste of skin. They were full on fighting now, battling with bodies and tongues, raking teeth across salty flesh and biting hard on pressure points (Katniss gasped). They were more than revolutionaries, now, more than victors, more than killers. They were and would always be fighters, and they were going to set the fucking  _world_  on fire.

Johanna thrust her weight forward, propelling Katniss’ body backward, slamming it into the wall by her bed. Katniss grimaced for a second, but it quickly turned into a lip-biting moan that sent a shock of arousal straight to Johanna’s core.  _Fuck_ but she was hot right now. Johanna wrapped her fingers around Katniss’ braid, twisting it around her palm, and tugged, hard, pulling the fibers down slowly to expose Katniss’ neck to her sharp-edged smirk. A trickle of sweat was making its way down Katniss’s hairline, and Johanna’s smirk grew wider in satisfaction against the skin of Katniss’ neck, where Johanna’s lips were skating softly over the other girl’s veins.

 “What’s the matter, Girl on Fire?” she hissed softly, her voice fake and sickly sweet, barely disguising the underlying satisfaction. “Are you worn out already?” Her voice was abrasive, like sandpaper, and she could feel the words slowly sanding down Katniss’ resolve. Johanna let go of Katniss’ braid to rake her nails down the girl’s arms. Wrapping her fingers around Katniss’ wrists, Johanna quickly brought them up above Katniss’ head, pinning them to the wall.

Katniss growled lightly, a soft purr working its way up her throat, and pressed against Johanna’s hands clamping her to the wall. Johanna’s hands held fast, however, strong and calloused from years of wood chopping. She pressed just a little bit harder, and felt a small shiver of satisfaction work its was up her spine when she noticed Katniss’ hands start to turn a bit white as they lost circulation.

“Never,” Katniss breathed, softly, smoky voice blowing over Johanna’s lips. Her eyes betrayed just a bit more than Johanna was sure she intended, and fear slowly ebbed against the lust showing in her face.  _That girl can never fucking keep anything out of her eyes,_  thought Johanna.  _Good thing she wasn’t tortured in the Capitol_. At that thought, a small bubble of laughter threatened to sneak out between her lips, but she quickly swallowed it down. She was brought sharply back to reality as Katniss gave up trying to break out of Johanna’s grip. Instead, she kicked her legs up, arms still pinned to the wall, and wrapped her legs around Johanna’s waist, making them both tumble over.

“Fuck _,_ ” hissed Johanna under her breath as her back smacked against the floor, Katniss landing roughly on top of her. Katniss sat up, legs straddling Johanna’s waist. Oh, none of  _that_ , Johanna thought. She was  _in fucking control here_   _(because you never could be with those Capitol men, could you?) Fuck you, brain, you’re not welcome here._  Katniss was already fumbling to get Johanna’s shirt off, but Johanna swiftly took hold of either side of it and yanked, hard, tossing it against the far wall. She wasted no time, ripping Katniss’ own shirt off, and ran her hands up the muscles of Katniss’ stomach, feeling them clench under her rough fingertips. She pushed her hands ever upward, teasing Katniss’ nipples with her nails for just a second before pinching, hard, causing Katniss to release a low noise that Johanna had never heard her make before. Johanna let go and, taking advantage of Katniss’ state, quickly flipped them over until Katniss was back-to-the-floor, and Johanna was straddling her hips. She was already ripping off Katniss’ pants, followed quickly by her own.

Johanna didn’t stop to think, she just lowered her mouth between Katniss’ legs, and ran a long lick up her damp underwear. Katniss shuddered deliciously, and Johanna smirked in satisfaction. Reducing the Girl on Fire to a shivering pile of ash, using her tongue? Now  _that_  was too much fun.  Johanna kept on licking a writhing Katniss, knowing that she was driving the girl absolutely fucking  _nuts,_  causing rough, angry moans to fill the room. She reveled in knowing exactly how to get the girl  _so damn worked up_  that she would be begging her by the end. Johanna finally raised her head to see Katniss watching her, wild-eyed, hands absently clutching and releasing against the floor. She looked just so _damn angry,_   _so_ _worked up,_   _so_ _fucking turned on, just too damn hot. So_   _there we go_ , thought Johanna.  _There_  is the hunter.  _There_ is the killer. There is a  _real_  girl on fire. For the first time, Johanna was able to see what everyone thought was so damn beautiful about Katniss Everdeen, though she was certain it wasn’t what the boys saw. A thrill ran through her, knowing that no one else had ever seen this before. Johanna put on her very best show-smirk, hooked her fingers around Katniss’ underwear, and pulled them down. Johanna ran her hands back up Katniss’ legs and placed the very tip of her finger at Katniss’ entrance, making the girl shudder once again. Suddenly, she stopped, a thought occurring to her: Katniss was a virgin.

Johanna was never one to overthink a situation too much. She was much more of a fuck-now-care-later sort of person, but her current situation had to lend her pause. She reevaluated, for just a second, and really began to wonder how she found herself in these sorts of situations. Here she was, in a fucking compartment in District 13, with Katniss fucking Everdeen underneath her, one long finger poised at the girl’s opening. She was down on the ground with the goddamn Mockingjay, the Girl on fucking Fire, and she was dealing with taking the girl’s virginity. Johanna supposed that Katniss deserved to have her virginity taken nicely, sweetly and softly, all wrapped up in a blanket with some nice boy who loved her. Johanna was none of those things, and had never been. But she also knew Katniss well enough, could read the girl like a fucking book. She had seen her on TV, had seen her volunteer for her sister, seen her with Rue, seen her protect Gale, sure. But she had also seen her hunt; seen her shake and scream at night; heard her recite her fucking mantra, because, like Johanna, she didn’t even know what was real anymore. She had seen her kill and, for just a second, feel no remorse. Johanna would never fuck anyone who didn’t want to be fucked  _(and didn’t she know about that first hand oh just fuck you)_ , but she wasn’t feeling up to being warm and cuddly and sweet, ready to be gentle and whisper sweet nothings in Katniss’ ear. If Katniss gave any indication that that was what she wanted, Johanna was fucking done, and was prepared to just leave the girl there and just go to bed. Sure, she was turned on, but even more than that she was sweaty, she was tired, she really needed a bath, and the thought that she couldn’t take one without dissolving into a shaking mess was pissing her off more than anything else.

Johanna chanced a sharp glance upward, a small inquiry from brown-eye to grey-eye, a flashing spark from Katniss’ to her own and a barely perceptible whimper-nod. Johanna smiled without humor, and pushed her finger in, sharply, eliciting a slightly pained cry from Katniss that quickly turned into a low sort of panting moan. Johanna knew, then, that she had been spot-on about Katniss: Katniss wasn’t so very different from herself. She was just more innocent, less crude, maybe a better actor (or really she just cared more). But she wasn’t really any more likeable, any more put-together, any less fucked up than Johanna, and this was why they made such a great fucking team.

Johanna added another finger, stretching, and kept pumping in and out of Katniss in a slowly increasing speed.  _Damn_ but the girl was soaked. And, really, so was she. Johanna quickly made her way up Katniss’ body to land a rough kiss on her lips, then made her way back down, leaving harsh red marks all across Katniss’ skin. If Johanna was going to do this, she was going to leave her damn mark. Katniss could hardly contain herself, and air was leaving her lips in gasps and panting moans. Her hips rose up to meet Johanna’s every thrust, and Johanna purposefully went more slowly, trying to keep Katniss right on the edge, much to Katniss’ irritation, judging from the glare Johanna was receiving.

Johanna could feel herself soaking through her own underwear, and finally decided that she wasn’t willing to wait anymore. Still pumping in and out of Katniss, Johanna took Katniss hand and guided it roughly under the waistband of her own underwear. Katniss’ eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t move her hand, allowing Johanna to guide. Johanna took three fingers and pushed them straight inside herself, already too turned on to really think about anything else.  _Oh, fuck._  Johanna bit her bottom lip, hard, trying to keep in her moan. She rode Katniss’ fingers with reckless abandon, and minutes later she felt Katniss’ walls start to clench. Johanna leaned down, locking her eyes with Katniss. This was another fucking battle they were having, and Johanna was about to win.

“Come for me, brainless. Come  _now.”_

Johanna saw Katniss’ eyes shift into slits in irritated anger, clearly not liking taking orders from Johanna. Much to Johanna’s satisfaction, however, she then felt Katniss convulse, clenching hard around Johanna’s fingers. Johanna saw those eyes close completely, saw her take a final, shuddering breath before a raspy, broken sort of moan took over. Johanna had to wince, just a little, at the sound. It sounded like a cry of pain, a cry of every person she had ever killed, every person she had ever seen die, every loss she had ever experienced. It wrapped a fist around Johnna’s heart and squeezed, but then, upon hearing it, Johanna came, seconds later, adding her own quiet moan to the mix. It was quick, and clean, and to the point, and then it was over.

Both girls lay there, panting hard. Johanna rolled off of Katniss, and onto the floor next to her.  _Goddamn_ what did she just do? Johanna was  _not_ going to look up, she was  _not going to fucking look_ into those eyes and see the regret etched across all Katniss’ features. She was not going to look up and see a  _broken girl_ and have to fucking do something about it.

She looked up.

Wha _t_  she saw in Katniss’ eyes wasn’t exactly what she expected, but it wasn’t unexpected, either. It wasn’t regret. It wasn’t anger, or pain, or love. It was fear, mixed with peaceful acceptance. One rough fuck later, and the girl was still running scared. Johanna sighed, loudly. She  _so_ did not need this, and was really starting to regret getting it started in the first place. She raised her arms up, running her fingers through her hair over and over, not caring that she was mixing blood and come into the strands. They were both too fucking broken for this shit, both way too fucked up. Katniss got under her skin like no one else, and yet she was really the only person she could stand. She turned her face toward Katniss, eyes blank and unreadable. Then Johanna leaned in and did something completely unexpected, even to herself: she kissed Katniss, tenderly, on the lips. Then her face broke out into a sardonic grin.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” she said, mimicking what she had said in the elevator, standing up and shooting Katniss a wink. OH GOD, the look on the girl’s face was  _so fucking worth it._  It took everything in her not to burst out into jolted laughter. She turned toward the bathroom, then glanced back to see a small smile forming on Katniss’ face. Johanna could tell that they both knew. They were both too lonely for other people, too similar to exist without sparking. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t even really lust. It was a fight, a coming together of bodies and wits and the taste of blood and scratches down arms and dead skin under fingernails and way too much sweat. It was something that they both needed, and, for now, that was just enough.


End file.
